The Broken Time Turner
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: Read as Teddy, Victoire, Louis, James, Al, Rose, Lily, and Hugo accidentally break a time turner and are sent back to Harry's sixth year. How will the people from the past react and how will they get back home?
1. The Open Study

Chapter One: The Open Study

Albus Potter sat on the sitting room floor staring at the game board in front of him raptly.

He was playing wizards chess with his cousin, Louis Weasley, who had accompanied his older sister Victoire over to the Potters' to visit their cousins, aunt, and uncle.

He was also losing horribly for he absolutely stunk at wizards chess (it didn't matter how many times Uncle Ron tried to teach him-he was awful) and it didn't help that Rose Weasley, Al's favorite cousin and best friend, and James Potter, Louis best friend and Al's older brother, were sitting there watching the doomed game trying not to smile.

Al looked around the room and saw sitting in two armchairs in the corner Victoire and his dad's godson, Teddy Lupin, who were now home for the Christmas holidays and were talking (well more like complaining) about Victoire's O.W.L.'s and Teddy's N.E.W.T.'s.

On the couch Lily, Al's little sister, and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, were pouring over a book on dragons (complete with large, graphic, moving pictures) that their Uncle Charlie had given Victoire and Louis's sister for her birthday a few days ago and which she had given to them so Lily and Hugo look at it.

"Hey Al are you gonna make the move or just sit there staring around blankly like a flobberworm?" James teased him playfully.

Retalliating Al stuck his tongue out at him and said "I'm pretty sure flobberworms are blind, James." Making James blush almost as red as his hair and Rose and Louis laugh at his expense.

Then before James could reply Al turned back to the game and made a deliberately suicidal move leaving his king wide open for the taking.

Grinning Louis finished off the game and then said kindly to his younger cousin, "Good game Al, at least it wasn't as bad as last time."

Just then Ginny Potter's voice floated up to them "Kids! Dinner time and don't forget to wash up!" Then as though she could see James rolling his eyes she added, "Yes, even you James Sirius Potter!" James flinched and called out weakly "Of course Mum whatever you say!"

Then as they descended down the step of Grimmauld Place they could here Ginny saying in a softer tone "Really Harry I think it might have been a curse to name him after _two_ of the maurauders, and not even after Remus no-it had to be your father and godfather's names." She didn't really care though everyone could hear the note of affection in her voice while saying this. The other adults in the room (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) chuckled at that and Ron said jokingly "Well at least it has a nice ring to it. I mean James Sirius Potter sounds quite fun to yell."

"Oh yes I have tons of fun every day." Ginny replied sarcasticly as her husband, brother, and sister-in-law laughed.

All of the kids filed into the bathroom smiling at the exchange and quickly washed their hands Teddy picking up Lily so she could reach the high-up faucet. After they trooped back out and started down the hallway again just to have James randomly stop in front of his father's study door, causing everyone else to run into him since he was in front.

"It's open!" he gasped his brown eyes wide behind his glasses. Harry never left his study door open or let his kids go in there for he sometimes brought dangerous things home from the ministry. James spun around and looked at everyone excitedly. "Lets go in! Just for a second, please, please, _please_!" he begged then without waiting for an answer he darted in through the half closed door, Louis at his heels.

"James, Louis no!" everyone else whisper-shouted not wanting the adults to hear them and then they all quickly followed the two boys into the study not knowing what was going to happen to them.

The study was dark with no lights on. There were posters and maps on the walls, notes spread out on the desk along with pictures of all the Potters and Weasleys and Scamanders and Longbottoms. Weird little intruments were lain out on a table.

"It's dark in here." Louis exclaimed and walked over to the desk and turned on the large lamp standing there. The small flickering flame danced about cheerfully first casting its warm glow over a strange little hour glass necklace which, before anyone else noticed it he scooped up and started examening it.

James just stood there and stared around in awe along with most of the other, but a box off to the side caught Al's eye and he walked over and crouched down, picking it up. It was a dark navy blue box labled **Family Photos**. Al opened the lid and peered inside.

There were many different photos of the whole Potter-Weasley family ranging from his parent school years to Dominique's birthday party just days ago. Smiling he put the lid back on and walked over to Rose and handed her the box. Just then though Victoire asked sharply, "Louis what do you have?"

They all looked at him as he started guiltily. Louis glanced at all of their faces and then held up the necklace "Nice isn't it." he grinned. But then Rose cried "Louis put it down!" This startled him, "Why? It's just a necklace right?"

"No its not! It's a time-turner!" This outburst had come from Teddy and made everyone start gaping at the necklace until James bounced forward exclaiming "I wanna see it, toss it here!"

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Louis drew his arm back and brought it forward again tossing it over to James while all the other kids had cried, "_**NO!**_" But it was to late, Louis had overshot his throw just a bit but that was enough it went sailing past James's hand and slammed into the shelf behind him, he lunged at it and before it touched the ground caught it safely in his hand.

James got to his feet trembling but smiling, "Got it!" Then the ground lurched underneath their feet and they all stumbled. The whole world started to spin rapidly and it didn't stop. Al was just able to think _Oh god what's happening to us?_ and join in with the cry of "James, Louis, you _idiots_!" before, with a flash of blinding white light, they disappeared.


	2. The Appearence of Eight

Chapter Two: The Appearence of Eight

_**1996**_

There was a week until Christmas and everything was quite well and happy at the Burrow. Ginny had attacked the house with her paper chains and snowflakes, the boys taken quite a lot of pride in themselves when putting the ugly little gnome with the tu-tu on top of the tree, Remus was happy being with friends, Arthur and Bill had time off of work for the holidays, and Fleur and Molly hadn't strangled each other yet (which was a great accomplishment all on its own).

Right now everyone was in the sitting room talking and laughing. Ginny and George sat on the floor playing Exploding Snap. Remus and Molly were having a serious conversation about werewolf rights, while close by Arthur, Bill, and Fleur talked about work at Gringotts and the Ministry. And Fred, Harry, and Ron were laughing about how the Quidditch season is going and Weasley Wizard Weezes sales with a few breaks in the conversation as Ginny or George add something to it.

Then with a brilliant flash of light and a loud "**thud**" there was a pile of kids deposited nun-to lightly on the opposite side of the room with quite a lot of cries and shouts."I can't breath."-"Ow! That hurts!"-"What happened?"-"Get your foot out of my face, Hugo!" - "That isn't me!"-"James what did you _do_!"-"Nothing! Why does everyone always blame me!"-"Oh geez, I wonder why?"

The first to get to their feet was a tall 17 year old boy with bright turquoise hair, dark brown eyes, and a pale heart-shaped face. He didn't even glance at them just leaned down and quickly pulled two little kids (a boy and a girl) to their feet and knelt down in front of them. "Are you both okay? Is anything broken?" he askes them worriedly. The boy just shook his head and the girl said "I'm fine Teddy."

The older boy-Teddy?-visibly relaxed and smiled at them. They were both around 7, the boy was about half-a-head taller than the girl with a thick hedge of light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a very freckled face. The girl though had light brown eyes, had almost as many (though fainter) freckles as the boy, and a sheet of brilliant flaming red hair that wouldn't be out of place on the Weasleys.

Next to them two more kids who were obviously brother and sister were brushing themselves off. This girl was fussing over her brother worse than Teddy with the two 7 year olds and definitely cared about him a lot. Both were very good-looking with long silvery blonde hair, jewel-like deep blue eyes,tall graceful structures, and pale flawless faces. And everyone started when they saw how much both looked like Fleur. The boy kept trying to calm down his sister but finally had to take her arms and shake her. "I swear I'm _fine_ Victoire, calm _down_!"

Finally the people from the past looked at the final three children-two boys and one girl. The oldest was a boy with a thin freckled face, almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with mischeif behind by rectangular framed glasses, and extremely messy bright red hair. Next to him stood a girl with curly red hair, light blue eyes, and a splattering of barely noticable freckles across her nose and cheeks. By now the Weasley's and their guests were completely and thoroughly confused but those feelings were just heightened when they saw the final boy. Everyone let out an audible gasp. He was the spitting image of Harry. Unruly jet-black hair, brilliant gleaming green almond-shaped eyes, and a thin face.

There were a few notable differences between this stranger and Harry though-the boy wasn't quite as thin and malnourished as Harry,he wore no glasses but seemed to be able to see quite well, there was no scare one his forehead, he had more of an athletic build for a nine year old, and looked happy and well loved, possibly adored. But _still_...

"How did you break it James?" cried the girl with curly red hair talking to the red-headed boy who crossed his arms and exclaimed, "Me? Louis threw it!" He pointed to the blonde boy who looked outraged. "Well if you had caught it James!" he yelled back.

"I did and I don't know how it broke." James said his anger fading, despair choking out the curiousity and mischief in those bright brown eyes. Everyone, even those who didn't know him, felt bad for him. The Harry look alike spoke up then in a soft kind voice while holding out his hand. "Can I see it James?" James nodded "Sure, Al." Then he carefully stepped forward and placed a golden hour glass necklace in the younger boys hand. All the adults and Harry's eyes widened "A time turner!" Molly whispered.

Al turned it over in his hands gingerly as though it was going to explode at any moment. The side it was showing now had a large crack running through it. Al looked up frowning "It broke when it hit the bookshelf in dad's study remember?" All of the other strangers chorused a loud "_OH!_" and nodded as Al tucked the time turner into his pocket.

Then while he was looking up he seemed to catch sight of them finally. "Oh god this is worse than I thought." he moaned and all of the others swung around. "Dammit!" cried Teddy as Victoire stepped forward and asked in a trembling voice "Um, Wh-what year is it?"

A stunned silence filled the room until the twins burst out laughing. "_What year is it?_ thats a good one." George gasped and Fred continued "How come we never thought of that?" they kept laughing until Bill said "You guys stop it! I think they're serious." Then he looked at them and gave a small smile albiet a confused one and answeres kindly "It's 1996 and could you tell us who you are and why you're here?"

Victoire tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cast a nervous look over at her brother and friends. Teddy stepped forward and said "Oh uh well there is no easy way to say th-" but Remus cut across him standing up and pulling out his wand "Wait we dont know who they are-who's to say they aren't Death Eaters?"

"D-death Eat-eaters?" Louis stuttred looking thoroughly confused the same time Molly cried "Dont be silly Remus they're just children." but there was an extremely worried note to her voice. Remus didn't respond he just kept his wand trained on them. James then shoved through everyone and stood right in between the wand point and his siblings "Hey I don't know who you are but if you keep pointing that wand at _my_ little brother and sister your gonna find it somewhere very uncomfortable!" he growled angrily, and startled a Remus let his wand drop as (despite the serious situation) everyone burst out laughing amused that a 10 year old, short for his age, had let his redhead temper get the better of him and had yelled at a fully grown werewolf who was pointing a wand in his face.

After calming down Arthur stood up and placed a hand on Remus's shoulder. "How about we floo Dumbledore listen to their story and see what he thinks Remus?" Remus nodded still smiling slightly at the fact he had just been told off by this little boy, and Arthur quickly walked into the kitchen to floo Dumbledore. Remus then turned and sat down studying this new James who was now standing in between Al and the small redheaded girl talking to them softly.

A few minutes Arthur walked in Albus Dumbledore following right behind him. He looked at the time travelers with twinkling eyes and said warmly "Well I hear you have all caused quite a disturbence here at the Burrow. Would you like to tell us how you came to be here?" All of the kids stared in awe at the man Al was named after for a few seconds until Teddy said hesitaintly "You won't belive us but we're from the future 2014 to be exact."

Everyone sat there gaping at him until Dumbledore muttered while nodding "Yes hes telling the truth I can tell." Bill looked at him confused "Are you serious Professor? Time Travel over _years_. Thats impossible!"

"Well you'll just have to trust me Mr. Weasley because I can assure you they _are_ telling the truth and we should now hear the incredible story of how they got here." Dumbledore said. They did all trust him and now they all believed that these kids had come from the future. Murmuring their consent they looked at Teddy expectantly. He shifted his feet slightly then said "Well it started when we were..."


	3. Who Are the Parents

Chapter Three: Who Are the Parents?

"Well I have to say that is quite a remarkable story." Dumbledore said after Teddy finished their story. "And now your going to have to tell us who you are. Dont worry about disrupting the time stream whoever is coming to get yo will have to modify our memories and that will be that." He smiled at the eight kids and then gestured over to the extra armchairs and couches "You should get comfortable these intoductions might take sometime."

The kids nodded and started to move forward until Al stopped and said "Wait what if there are some people who are important to our lives who aren't here, could you-um, could you please get them?" Everyone else thought about this then nodded in agreement with the boy. "Yes your right, who do you need I'll go get them and bring them back over here." Dumbledore said.

They looked at each other. "Nymphadora Tonks." Teddy immediately blurted out much to everyones surprised. But Dumbledore nodded as though he was excpecting it. "Hermione Granger." Hugo supplied. "Charlie Weasley." Lily beamed eagerly, making everyone else smile at her. Dumbledore nodded taking this all in, "Is that all?" The time travelers nodded and he turned to the Weasleys, Remus, and Harry. "I will be right back with those three and I ask you not to ask them any questions while I'm away."

"Yes, sir." they all replied. Dumbledore turned and walked out the door as all of the time travelers went and sat down.

Teddy and Victoire both sat in armchairs next to each other while Louis perched himself on the arm of Victoire's. James, Al, and Lily all sat together on a couch and Rose and Hugo sat down on another one next to them.

For a second they all sat there in silence, staring at each other then Molly stood up. "How about I go get some snacks, you're all hungry I'm guessing?" The kids nodded and Lily hopped up and asked shyly, "Could I help?" Hugo then scrambled down from where he was sitting "Oh me too, please." he said smiling up at his younger grandmother who practically beamed back at both of them. "Of course dears, it would be nice for the help." she answered shooting a meaningful look over her shoulder at her family who all were pointedly looking away the twins both whistling in an overly nonchalant way much to the others amusement.

Molly sighed and shook her head "Come along then dears." Then walked into the kitchen Lily and Hugo right behind her. After they had left Fleur smiled "That little girl is adorable whats her name?" She directed the last part of the question to Teddy who was the oldest and therefore probably the most reliable. Teddy returned the smile "Her name's Lily and the little boy is Hugo and just so we aren't completely unknown I'm Teddy, thats Victoire and her brother Louis, James and Al, then finally Rose."

Everyone smiled widely nodding to all of them and Bill started to say "Well we are-" but Victoire cut across him, "Oh don't worry we known who you all are." The people from the past looked surprised. "Really?" Ginny asked.

This time James answered "Yes we know you all quite well." There seemed to be and underlying joke to that sentence and they all guessed there was when the other time travelers snorted with amusement and Al leaned over and whispered something in James's ear making him throw back his head and laughed loudly. (In fact Al had said "Well I hope we do since we came from your womb.")

There was a few minutes of bored silence as Teddy and Victoire talked seriously about their problem and James and Louis muttered and sniggered about something. Rose just sat there looking in the photo box she had just recently remembered she was holding. And poor Al sat there looking lost and bored until George hissed "Hey you, Harry look alike, wanna play exploding snap? You look bored out of your mind."

"George," said Ginny repoachfully, "he has a name you know-Al, I think."

"It's Al. Your right." came a soft voice and the two Weasleys looked up and saw the little boy standing there looking at them. "Cool," George smiled "so you want to play exploding snap with us," He gestured to himself and Ginny. "until Professor Dumbledore comes back?"

Al nodded a few strands of his black hair flopping into his face which he pushed back as he sat down next to his fifteen year old mother. "Sure I was really bored so this'll be fun." He gave them a small shy smile which they both returned tenfold.

They played making idle coversation for a while and learning that there was a lot more to this shy small boy than meets the eye. For one thing he was very smart and quick-witted, sarcastic though very kind and he might seem pretty serious but he was just as quick to make a joke or playfully poke fun at someone as the twins and his brother and cousin.

"James remember that one time we uh, "accidentally" blew up your kitchen table." Louis said drawing all atention to him. Al laughed "'_Once_' dont you mean like 3 times." The other boys grinned sheepishly and James said sounding mockingly insulted "_Four_ times acctually Al." All the boys laughed at that and Al said "Remember the last time? Mum went beserk." James nodded "That was only because she thought we were hurt though."

Rose shook her head, "You keep living in that fantasy James." she joked making everyone else from the future laugh loudly and the people from the past struggle not to smile but Ginny felt a twinge in her chest when Al said "Mum" for despite what she said she still had feelings for Harry and it was not very likely that she was the person Al was talking about. Ginny shook her head _No don't think about this now._ she scolded herself.

All in all Ginny and George quickly liked this boy and were having a fun time talking with him until with a flash of green someone came stumbling out of the fire. "Hermione!" Harry, Ginny, and Ron cried. She looked around startled and her eyes landed on the time travelers. She gave a gasp then swung around "Whats going on?" she asked. Ginny patted the floor next to her and Hermione went to sit in between her and George eyeing Al uncertainly.

They quickly filled her in and she just sat there stunned until she asked "So... so theses are our kids?" Everyone shifted uncertainly. "I suppose so." Harry said slowly. Just then Molly came back in with the snacks Hugo and Lily following with smiles on their faces and cookies in hand. "Here's the food if anyones hungry. Oh hello Hermione dear I didn't hear you get in."

"She just got here, Molly and oh, I think thats Dumbledore out there with Dora and Charlie." Remus said standing up and moving over to open the door just as the afore mentioned people got onto the porch. "Thank you Remus." Charlie said moving past him to hug his mother, "Dumbledore told us what happened and really I have to say just... wow."

"Tonks!" Ginny and Hermione cried and ran over to give her a hug. Tonks hugged them back and smiled tiredly, "Wotcher, everyone." Teddy stared at his mother wide-eyed, sure he had seen pictures of his parents but now meeting them, well it was quite a lot to take in.

Everyone seated themselves down again and looked at Dumbledore for instuctions. "Full name, age, birthday, and parents please, and anything else you would like to add."

"Ok I'll go first." Teddy said then with a look in his father's direction he started, " I'm Teddy Remus Lupin" Everyones mouths fell open and Remus paled. "I'm 17, my birthday is April 6th, my parents are Remus Lupin of course and Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks' head jerked up and she stared at the boy for a second before breaking into a wide smile and having her hair turn bright bubble-gum pink though while she looked radiant Remus looked like he was going to pass out. Teddy held up a hand for no interuptions and continued, " I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and head boy. No dad I am not a werewolf but I am a metamorphagus." And just to prove his point he screwed up his face and changed his hair first to a bright Weasley red, Fleur's silvery blonde hair color then back to his favorite turquoise. "And I'm in Gryffindor just like you dad and my godfather.

Of all the questions he could have asked right then Remus said "Godfather?" Teddy smiled "I'll give you one guess." Before Remus could open his mouth Tonks immedietely said "Harry, of course." Teddy nodded "Yup."

"Woah, really well... thanks Remus, Tonks." Harry smiled. Tonks beamed back and then turned to Remus "See right here there's living breathing proof that you_ do_ love me you can't say you don't now." Remus nodded slowly "Your right I-I do I'm sorry Tonks I've been stupid and selfish-I'm sorry" he repeated. Everybody didn't know someone could be smiling as wide as Tonks was now.

"We'll go now," Victoire said indicating herself and Louis. "My name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, Im 15, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, a prefect, my birthday is May 2nd and this is my little brother-" Louis cut across her "Louis Jon Weasley, I am 11 my birthday is November 15th and our parents are-would you like to take it from hear Vic?" he asked his sister who smiled "Sure Louis, are parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." Bill and Fleur beamed oblivious to Molly and Ginny's small groans.

"I'll go now," Rose said excitedly then began "I'm Rose Lavender Weasley" (Molly beamed more grandchilren!) "Im nine my birthday is Febuary 25th and my brother's name is Hugo Victor Weasley he's seven and his birthday is March 10th. Our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Nobody but Ron and Hermione looked surprised "I knew it." Harry, Ginny, and Molly all chorused as Fred jumped up "Wooohooo! I was right, fork it up George!" he held out his hand to his brother who sighed and pulled out five galleons and spilled them into his brother's hand. "You were betting on us!" Ron cried. "Yup" said the twins. "Wait you didn't think we would be together George?" he asked.

"No I did I just bet that Hugo's middle name would be Arthur while Fred guessed Victor." George answered and that was so hilarious that everyone (even Dumbledore) burst out laughing. After they all calmed down Arthur turned to the final three "I guess its just you three now."

They nodded and James sat forward eagerly, "My name is James Sirius Potter I'm 11, my birthday is September 30th. Go ahead Al." Al blinked at his brother then said softly quite shy with everyone looking at him, "I'm Albus Severus Potter-"

"Snape!" Harry exclaimed "Why are you named after Snape?" Al frowned and answered defensively "You have a good reason in the future." Harry looked guilty that he had upset Al "Right sorry go on."

"I'm nine my birthday is August 4th" _Just a week before mine._ Ginny thought. "And I wanna be in Gryffindor like my mum and dad and grandparents." he added as an afterthought making everyone (especially the Gryffindors) smile at him. Lily started then after him "Lily Luna Potter I'm seven and my birthday is June 1st."

"And are parents are," James said "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Everyone gaped at him though both Harry and Ginny felt their hearts leap.

"What?" gasped Ron going red as he remembered how babies were made. "Are th-they married?" Charlie asked wide-eyed. Bill looked at him surprised "Well I would hope Charlie..." As though they were thinking the same thing Victoire and Louis looked at each other the started cracking up making the situation even more confusing. "Hey, hey everyone I don't think this so surprising." Tonks spoke up. They looked at her "Why?"

"Well look at them, Lily is a carbon copy of Ginny, James has her red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. And you can just tell they're being truthful." she shrugged, the time travelers smiled at her gratefully.

"Well-well how'd this happen I thought Ginny didn't like Harry anymore and I didn't know Harry ever liked Ginny." George spluttered. Everyone looked at the two who were bright red, waiting for an explanation. Ginny started quietly "Um well I would be lying right now if I said I didn't have any feelings for Harry anymore. I never actually gave up on him completely." When she finished she was staring fixedly at the floor playing with a hole in the rug (but everyone could see the gleam of happiness in he eyes and the smile tugging at her lips).

Now they looked at Harry who looked stunned he opened and closed his mouth a couple times until finally saying "I-I have had a c-crush on Ginny since the beginning of the year." Ron looked confused "Wait really? How come you didn't tell me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and cried "Oh honestly Ron your his best mate and Ginny's your little sister he was obviously terrified that you'd be mad and curse him into next week if he said he fancied her which you couldn't have figured out yourself no matter how completely obvious it is!"

Fred leaned over to Harry and George "Is it just me or did you two catch the double meaning of that too?" All of them started snickering before Hermione shot them a look that silenced them in an instant.

"So I _am _your mum?" Ginny asked them quietly. The three Potters broke into wide smiles and nodded. "Yup! And Uncle Ron if it helps don't freak out there are only three of us," Chuckles were heard all around the room at that Dumbledore's included, "and if it helps, you and Aunt Hermione our my godparents." James told him cheerfully.

"Really?" Hermione grinned and the kids nodded. "What about you two who are your godparent?" Molly asked Al and Lily kindly. "Mine are Luna Sc-um Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." Lily smiled bouncing in her seat making everyone grin at her innocence.

"My godparents are Uncle George" (They all laughed as George jump up did a little dance and then sat back down again silently grinning widely.) "and Aunt Fleur." Al added surprising everyone. "Fleur?" Bill asked increduosly he knew his little sister was no fan of his fience, "Who picked her?" thinking it had to be Harry but he was proven wrong as Al replied blinking uncertainly "Mum did. Why?"

A stunned silence filled the room no one more more confused than Ginny. Then Fleur stood up walked over to where Ginny was sitting, knelt down, and hugged her tightly then moved back to her seat. Everyone knew how much this probably meant to her. "Zank you Geenny." she said throatily. Ginny looked up startled "Why?" Fleur just shrugged.

"Well this has been an educational night but it's getting late I'd better be getting back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said after a long silence. He stood up and walked to the door. "Good night everyone" " 'Night, Professor." they chorused and walked out the door to a certain spot in the yard then disappeared with a distant crack leaving them watching the swirling snow falling down from the dark night sky.


	4. Exploding Cakes and Dinner with the Dead

**Ok I know what you're thinking but no, the people from the past do not find out who died-at least in this chapter. P.S. I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. And a BIG thank you to every one who has reviewed, it means a lot to me!**

Chapter Four: Exploding Cakes and a Dinner With Dead People

Molly had went back into the kitchen to cook dinner while everyone else stayed in the sitting room. "So mum... pleasent surprise?" James asked Ginny with a cheeky smile. It took her a minute to figure out who he was talking to since she was not used to anyone calling her mum but when she did she said "What do mean, James?" Ginny was impressing everyone by being so calm about talking to her 11 year old son who was a perfect mixture between herself and Harry but they couldn't know that she was as extremely weirded out as everyone else and that her insides were dancing the conga at the fact she was married to Harry Potter. _Screw Dean Thomas I got the boy I've had a crushed on since well... forever. _she thought.

"Well," James began "I haven't seen anyone smile so long without stopping once since Rosie got her collecters edition of _A History of Magic_ two years ago and really, at that time I thought her face was going to split in two." _WHUMP! _A pillow came and hit James on the side of the head "Oh shut up James and quit being a prat. At least I didn't blow up my cousins birthday cake when I was seven-"

"Wait what?" Fred and George cried.

"You blew up a cake-"

"When you were seven-"

"We need to hear this!" they finished together.

"Um, okay" James grinned, "Well actually Louis and Freddie, your son who's are age," he said pointing George who exchanged a wide grin with Fred, "had a hand in that too. Louis thought of it 'cause it was Dominique his other sister's tenth birthday. And Fred was the one who _brought _the fireworks. I just had ro sneak it on the cake."

"Wait how did you just put firewoks on top of a cake?" Charlie asked just as interested in the story as everyone. "Oh it was a new Weasley Wizard Weezes product Uncle George had just come up with and Fred had nicked. It was shape-shifting fireworks and we got it to become a candle."

"Genious!" whispered Fred and George in awe of their two nephews.

"Then it all went wrong." James sighed "We had set it up so that it would go off right when she was blowing out the candles but we didn't know how powerful the fireworks are, or that it wouldn't stay a candle forever,... or that it could turn into an animal for that matter." With every word he said everyone from the past's eyes widened a little more. "Right before it went off it turned into a frog then the fuse reached the end and went off..." he trailed of but Victoire picked up where he left off looking slightly annoyed.

"Cake, icing, fireworks, and _frog guts __everywhere!_ We were covered head to toe, I even got some in my mouth and not just the cake! I swear Mum, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Angie had a field day yelling at them-" abrubtly she cut off for no one could hear her anymore they were all to busy laughing their heads off.

Fred then pulled Ginny and Harry into a bright hug while George did the same with Bill and Fleur "Bless you! They're brilliant pranksters!" This just made everyone laugh louder.

Molly just happened to walk in as they were calming down. "Wha- you know what I'm not going to ask. Dinners ready I've added extra chairs for everyone." Chuckling they all filed into the kitchen. Molly was about to follow when she noticed that Al was kneeling down where Ginny and George had been sitting on the ground. "Are you coming Al?" she asked kindly.

"What? Oh yeah I'll be right there Grandma I just dropped something." He straitened up then holding a piece of paper in his, no not a paper a _picture_. "What's that dear?" Molly questioned noticing how for a second Al's hand tighten on the picture until he relaxed and held it out to his grandmother.

She took it gently and looked at it. Al was around six years old in it and Ginny was standing behind him her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug at that time in the picture she had lifted him off the ground and was swinging him back and forth. Both were laughing happily and it was just so sweet that she couldn't help but smile at them.

She handed the picture back to him. "Thank you for letting me look at it Al." The small boy said nothing he just nodded looking at the picture sadly and in that instant she understood how frightened and sad Al felt. He might not of shown it before but now he was obviously very unsure.

Molly sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on dear they'll be wondering where we are." Al slipped the picture into his pocket and nodded "Right." And they walked into the kitchen together.

Al gave a small smile, Teddy was looking delighted as he sat in between Remus and Tonks, Louis and James both sat with Fred and George and they were talking about all the different pranks they'd done over the years ("I've never heard someone scream as loud as her when she saw the swan." George laughed. _I don't want to know._ Al thought), and Lily sat next to both her father and grandfather talking to them cheerfully. Molly went to sit on the other side of Arthur so the only open chair was in between Ginny and Charlie. Al sat in it nervously, then scolded himself. Here he was nervous around his mother while Teddy is talking to his dead parents for the first time in his life.

_How does he act so normal around them?_ Al thought. While at the same time Teddy was thinking _Oh bloody hell what if I let it slip that their dead that would __**not**__ be good!_ but he was mostly telling them about himself and Hogwarts, his grades, and how he wants to be an auror like his mum and Harry.

"I'm an auror?" Harry asked increduously. "Head auror actually." Lily smiled and everyone's eyes widened. Then Tonks laughed "Your my boss Harry!" she smiled making him grin back. No one noticed the time travelers uneasy glances and Teddy's pained look.

James was having a great night. He had always looked up to his namesakes and Uncle George but having never met his late Uncle Fred didn't really know what to think of him even though his mum had always said he was just like Uncle George. Now though he couldn't help but stare at Fred in awe as he tells about blowing up a Hogwarts toilet seat in their third year then sending it to his father in the hospital wing and laughed along with Louis at the story.

Then Charlie asked "Do you all play Quidditch?" and Molly sighed "I wondered when that would be brought up."

"Well to answer your question Charlie we all do. I am actually a Beater for the Gryffindor team." Teddy answered smiling."Hugo is a Beater to, Victoire sometime plays Chaser, Louis likes Keeper, while Rose-"

The curly redhead cut across him, "Rose can speak for herself and I am a Keeper."Ron blinked then grinned "Really? That's cool, you seem so much like Hermione that I didn't think you would like Quidditch."

Rose rolled her eyes "Well then you should think again, Dad. I love Quidditch."

"What about you Potters?" Fred asked jokingly and they all beamed, even Al forgot his anxiousness. "I'm a Seeker of course!" James said puffing out his chest importantly. Everyone sniggered when Louis said in a stage-whisper "Yeah of course he's just the right size-scrawny git." James went as red as his and the maternal side if his families hair. Lily said brightly, "I like to play Seeker to." They grinned at her.

"And I am a Chaser." Al said smiling widely. Ginny looked at him excitedly, "Really?" she asked. Al nodded "I love it." he said sincerely and Ginny beamed. "Yeah he's really good at it to" James said, "but he has to be then doesn't he with you as our mum."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked tilting her head to the side. "I'm not that good." Probably at some inside joke the kids from the future started to laugh softly. "Can we tell her since they're just gonna have their minds erased anyway?" asked James. Teddy exchaged a look with Victoire then said "Sure go ahead."

James opened his mouth but Al beat him to it, "Well right after you graduated Hogwarts you became starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies." The people from the past were shocked. "And you stayed in that position for six years until James had to come along and ruin it for you." He said these last few words jokingly and James stuck his tongue out at him.

Nobody but her mother and father heard Ginny when she whispered to herself as though in a dream, "I'm married to Harry, have three adorable kids, and was starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies for six years. Is the future heaven?"


	5. How to Wake Up James Sirius Potter

Chapter Five: How to Wake Up James Sirius Potter

Al, Hugo, and James had been put in Ron's room with him and Harry. Lily and Rose with Ginny and Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy camped down in the sitting room and Victoire and Louis were in Bill and Fleur's room for the night. Everyone in the house imedetely fell asleep exhausted by the strange occurances of that day.

The next morning Teddy sat up looking around helplessly confused. _The burrow? Wait I was supposed to spend the night with Harry and Ginny, and is that a _gnome_ on top of the tree? _Then it all came back to him the study, James and Louis, breaking the time turner, being in the past, meeting his parents... his parents!

He looked around frantically, they had been sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags after insisting on him taking the couch. The sleeping bags were folded up in the corner neatly and thats when Teddy became aware of voices coming from the kitchen.

He stood up and stretched then walked into the kitchen where Molly, Ginny, Victore, Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur sat around the table along with his parents. As he sat down in a chair across from Tonks between Victoire and Arthur they all looked up at him and said "Morning Teddy."

He smiled "Morning everyone." he replied. Then tilting his head asked "What are you looking at?" Eyeing the navy blue box with picture in it confusedly, he was sure he had seen it before just couldn't place where.

"The photo box Rose and Al accidently brought back with us." Victoire answered brightly, randomly pulling out a picture from the box then laughing as ahe looked at it.

"What is it?" Teddy asked uncertainly guessing it would probably be embarassing for him. He wasn't disappointed.

The picture was one of him, Victoire, and Dominique when they were little at the Burrow for Christmas. Laughing, smiling, and waving at the camera, they were ages 6 (Teddy), 5 (Victoire), and 4 (Dominique). Teddy had been wearing a red Santa Clause hat with dark green hair to match until Victoire reached up grabbed the hat and put on her own head. Scowling playfully Teddy tried to snatch it back but Victoire danced out of the way and stuck her tongue out at him while Dominique giggled pushing her two red braids away from her face.

"Awww. That's so cute." Tonks cooed peering over her son's shoulder to see the picture just as Fleur pointed to the little redhead in the photo "Who's zat Teddy?" she questioned.

"Your other daughter, my little sister Dominique." Victoire answered. Fleur looked up at Bill and smiled widely "She has your red hair Bill, and freckles." The others couldn't help but chuckle as Bill smiled weakly and said jokingly "Well at least one does, where was she when this" he gestured around widley "happened to you?"

"Back at our house being the good two-shoes she is, probably." a voice said behind them and they turned around to see a yawning Louis plodding down the steps and into the kitchen. His eyes were still half closed the pajamas that they had lent him dishevled and rumpled his sleeked silvery blonde hair sticking up on only one side giving him a slightly comedic look.

Fleur beamed at him as sat next to her, she had always wanted a son. Then she giggled "Your hair Louis."

He blinked at her "What about it mum?" he asked, she sighed reached over and smoothed down his hair that had been standing strait on end. Unlike Harry, Al, or James's hair it immediately fell flat. His cheeks turned pink "Oh yeah I get terrible bed head sometimes, thanks." He flashed her a bright toothy grin then peered at the table and asked Molly "When's breakfast I'm starved."

Victoire rolled her eyes "Your _always_ hungry Louis. I swear-"

"Don't swear Vic it isn't polite especailly in front of mum and dad." Louis tutted shaking his head.

Victoire continued ignoring him completely "You, James, Hugo, and Freddie are like bottomless pitts. Al is the only boy I know who doesn't inhale their food as soon as its set in front of him."

"Why thank you, Victoire... I think." Al's voice said and then he was at the bottom of the stairs. He looked a lot more awake than Louis had and had a happy smile on his face. His black hair was sticking up all over but he knew just as much as everyone else the there was no use in trying to make his hair stay down.

Right behind him followed Rose her bright red curls quite neat and tidy. "I would take it as a compliment Al. You know what the other boys are all like with food." she smiled then added more to herself than anyone else "Pigs." Everyone laughed at that then they all went back to looking at pictures.

Ginny was mostly looking for pictures of her and Harry and their three kids. She had already found some of her wedding and pictures of when the kids were babies and had shown them to her mother while she was cooking breakfast.

Then they heard laughter and as one looked at the staircase. On it were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And on Harry and Ron's backs were Lily and Hugo who were clinging on for dear life as their fathers stumbled down the stairs. All the laughter was coming from Hermione who seemed quite amused by all of this. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs the seven year olds slipped down giggling.

"What, pray tell, was that?" George questioned with Fred laughing beside him. Harry shook his head "Hermione wondered if we could give them piggyback rides all the way down the stairs."

"And we did." Ron said happily. But Hermione laughed "You both nearly dropped them a few times." The others around the table exchanged looks and then chorused "No more piggyback rides."

Afterwards things weren't quite as eventful since everyone was down and now they were all just waiting for Molly to finish up breakfast (though all of them pitched in a couple times to help). When she finally finished they all crowded around the table and were going to start eating when Charlie said "Wait where's James."

Everyone looked at each other and then Ron said "I guess he's still asleep upstairs." Then he stood up, "I'll go get him."

A few minutes later a harassed looking Ron came walking down into the kitchen again "It's hopeless, I did everything I could think of but if he wasn't breathing I'd say he was dead. Look he even hit me!" he said pointing to his red cheek. Then Al and Lily started to laugh "Yeah he tends to do that."Al snickered. While Lily giggled "He's a very heavy sleeper."

"Why didn't you tell me that then?" Ron asked. The brother and sister both looking so much like there parents exchanged a glance then they shrugged and said together "You didn't ask."

The others chuckled at their antics and Al said "Okay let me try." Then he cried in louder voice than any of the people from the past had heard him use before and yelled "**James mum is making chocolate chip pancakes and you'd better get your butt down here before we eat them all!**"

There was quiet for a second then a loud thump was heard from upstairs and then a strangled cry "Wait! Don't start eating I'll be right there save me a big one-" **WHAM!** "Oww! Since when is there a bloody bed _there_!" SMACK! "Where are my glasses maybe I'll stop hitting my head off of everthing if I could _see._"

Then he came thumping down the stairs then stopped right in front of the table pouting "Those aren't mum's pancakes." Everyone was trying so hard not to burst out laughing but it was really hard because James's red hair hair was pointing in every possible direction including straight up, his glasses were crooked on his nose, and his bright brown eyes were still a bit bleary from sleep.

"Oh just sit down and eat James." Victoire told him. He sighed but obeyed and sat down next to her. Then after that entertaining show that tucked into the wonderful looking breakfast that Molly had prepared for them.

**Sorry if the ending was sort of bad but the next chapter will be better.-I do not own Harry Potter J. does.**


	6. Not a chapter

**Not a chapter; sorry! I've had a rough week-I've had the stomache flu, missed school Thursday and Friday, and have to make up four tests from being absent. I'll update as soon as possible and again SORRY!**

** P.S. Is anyone going to see The Deathly Hallows Part 1? I'm going Friday night and am hopefully bringing one of my friends along, too. **


	7. Deaths?

**I do not own Harry Potter (though wouldn't it be awesome if I did have this totally awesome series that everyone loves just like J. K. Rowling?) A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and now that I'm feeling better and only have to make up one test I will hopefully have a lot more chapters up.**

Chapter Six: Deaths?

_December 18th, 2014 Quick Review of What Happened After They Figured Out the Kids Were Gone: _Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and Ron sat around the table at Shell Cottage trying not to panic. Harry and Hermione had gone to the Ministry to tell Kingsley Shacklebolt what had happened and get his permission to use the new recently remade time turners that travelled not only hours but years too. One of which happened to be in Harry's study when the eight children had gone in.

After going to look for the kids and finding the time turner gone and the sand from it all over the study floor the four adults figured out quite quickly what had happened and had notified Bill and Fleur imediately.

Now they were just waiting for Harry and Hermione to return and hoping nothing bad (like their whole lives being ripped apart and possibly them all dying) would happen from their kids' time traveling adventure.

"Here's the tea." Dominique announced, setting down mugs in front of her parents, aunt, and uncle who had all looked so stricken that she decided that she had to do something to help, even if it was just getting them tea.

The adults muttered their thanks and quietly sipped their tea. The seconds seemed like years and then, _finally_, with two sharp cracks Hermione and Harry appeared.

Everyone in the kitchen started asking questions all at once. Harry finally had to shout over them to make himself heard. "We might have to wait a couple days!" That shut them all up . . . for about a second then they were bursting with questions again and it was almost a repeat of what had happened three secomds before but Hermione plowed on taking it up where Harry left off, "Kingsley has to talk to the head of the Department of mysteries," (a shudder ran through the group then as Hermione said these last words with distaste) "and get one of the finished time turners and this in itself may take a few days because we want to get one without _everyone_ in the wizarding world finding out and we'll have to figure out where and when they landed."

Slowly everyone else nodded and Bill asked "What should we do while your figuring this all out?" Hermione winced "Well that's the hard part, you'll have to just wait and hope they don't ruin our lives as we know it."

Ginny let out a groan, "We are not going to live through these next few days."

_December 19th, 1996_

The acupants of the Burrow were all back in the sitting room with Albus, Minerva, Kingsley, and Snape. Once again the people from the future were sitting on one side of the room facing the people from the past looking quite uncertain.

"Okay kids we just have a few questions to ask. You don't need to tell us everything that happened just a couple things and besides your parents will be erasing our minds when they come back. It would just be nice to know a few things for at least a little while." Arthur told them and even before he finished the eight children across from him were nodding.

Dumbledore leaned forward and gave them his searching stare and said, "I don't know if all of you know what I'm talking about for I know that none of my companians in this time do not, but is my theory about Voldemort correct?"

The younger kids looked slightly confused but Victoire and Teddy nodded and Victoire said "Yes it is very true, even the part about Uncle Harry." She added this last part hesitiantly but Dumbledore took it all in without complaint that she was saying to much and ignored the confused and partly frightened stares he was getting from the people from the past. He sat back looking slightly pained. Albus had always hoped the part about Harry also being a horcrux was wrong though he knew that was not possible.

Snape then asked in cool voice, "Does Potter know?" This questsion startled some people but surprisingly Al answered with a simple "Yes." Snape looked this boy up and down and using legamency found what he said was true. Albus had also told him that one of the future Potters' was named after both of them and that it was the one who looked like Harry, _So this must be Albus Severus, I wonder what Potter had to do to get Miss Weasley to let him name one of their sons after me? _Snape thought with a small humorless grin at that last part, Ginny hated Snape more than most of her brothers (besides Ron) did and let it show. With that he nodded to the nine year old and leaned back into the armchair he was sitting in.

"Um . . . does-well," Arthur seemed to be trying to find the right words. "Does Percy, uh, come to his senses in the future?" Rose replied to this with a smile and told him, "Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, and their daughters Molly and Lucy never miss Sunday dinner at the Burrow." Conflicting emotions flitted across the Weasleys' faces until they all gave wide grins. "Did you hear that Mum, he named his daughter after you." Charlie grinned at his mother who beamed back so happy all she could do was nod.

Then the happy mood in the room was ruined when Tonks asked Teddy "You-you don't seem to know us that well and I've been wondering am I-are we," she gestured to herself and Remus. "dead?" There was a deep silence during which the smiles were wiped from eveyones faces and Teddy's hair turned from a bright anxious yellow to a straggly mousey brown just like Tonks when she's depressed.

He licked his lips and glanced around as though looking for someone to help him out of his predicament then swallowed and said "A little over a year from now in May there is going to be a battle between Voldemort and the Death Eaters and everyone following Harry, in that battle dad was killed by Dolohov and mum by Bellatrix Lestrange." The people from the past stiffened. "How old were you?" asked a mortified Remus.

"A month." Teddy answered a miserable look fixed on the carpet. Tonks and Remus were imediately out of their chairs and had their arms thrown around Teddy in a suffocating hug, he didn't complain. Bill bit his lip who else, overall who else died in the war?" Victoire looked at Albus "Is it okay if I . . ."

Albus nodded "Go ahead we won't change anything." Victoire swallowed hard at that. How many times had she heard people say how much they wished they could change what happened? But she knew along with everyone else that that couldn't work. "Well Mad-eye Moody, you too Proffesor Dumbledore and Proffesor Snape I'm sorry," the two men were pale but they merely shrugged and Albus gestured her to continue. "um, Ted Tonks," Tonks let out a low heart-broken moan muffled in Teddy hair. "Colin Creevey," Ginny and Harry both paled. "Dobby a house-elf," Harry now let out a groan and Ginny, on impulse, took his hand. "and-and, oh I wish I didn't have to tell you this! Fred I'm really sorry b-but you were killed in the final battle."

There was a deafening silence where most people in the room started to cry silently. Then George let out a choked sob looking as though somebody had well . . . told him his twin had died, Ginny made a strangled whimpering sound and Harry gently squeezed her hand, and Molly started to stubbornly shake her head. "No he can't be, Fred _can't_ be dead h-he's just, it's just he's _Fred_!" Tears were on her cheeks now and Victoire looking as though she wanted to just disappear. "I'm so sorry grandma but I-I've never met my Uncle Fred."

Molly gave up her denial and went over and started to practically squish Fred to death in a bone crushing hug, which after a moment George joined in on. "Hey, hey! Let go I can't breathe don't kill me a year before I'm supposed to die!" Fred cried laughing. He had seemed to take the news of his death the best at first just paling then took it all in and now was trying to joke about it for the benifit of his family.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Charlie asked looking at his little brother with something like admiration. Fred answered in his usual joking way, "Well someone needs to keep their heads and make sure you don't go all mental on us. Besides I went down fighting for what I believe in, what better way is there? And I have all of these brilliant nieces and nephews to carry on the legacy of their awesome Uncle Fred.

The sadness seemed to break then and everyone gave soft laughs and knew that though they couldn't stop everyone from dying, they would spend all the time they could with the people they loved but would lose.


	8. Quidditch and Conversations

Chapter Seven: Quidditch and Conversations

Bill was rifling through an old trunk of gloves and scarves and winter hats in the mudroom, finally pulling out a pair of scarlet mittens. "Here you go Al these should fit."

The boy smiled and pulled them on over his small hands. "Thanks, Uncle Bill. They fit fine." Then he followed his younger uncle out of the Burrow, past the frosted garden, and into the snow covered orchard where all of the other Weasleys and kids were with there brooms.

James and Harry were talking about the dangers of being Seekers and the best way to avoid bludgers. While close by Ron was looking delighted as Rose talked non-stop about Keeping. He looked up as Bill went by and whispered, "I can't believe it she is just like Hermione except she loves Quidditch, it's wonderful!"

Al heard someone giggling and turned to see his mother tying up her fiery hair in a ponytail and then pulling a matching red knit cap over her head.

"A dream come true, right Ron." she smirked. Ron's ears went red and he muttered something under his breath and walked back over to his future daughter. _Good thing Aunt Hermione isn't here. _Al thought. She didn't want to play Quidditch with them so she had stayed back at the house with their grandparents, Teddy's father, Fleur, and Lily (who wanted to help Molly and Fleur make dinner). Charlie had left to tell his boss that he would have to be taking a few days off for "impotant family matters" and would be back for dinner tonight.

"Alright everyone!" Bill called over the chatter. "The teams captains will be me and Teddy." Immediately there were complaints.

"Wait I wanted to be a captain."-Louis  
"Harry should be one, he's Gryffindor's captain this year!"-Fred  
"No, Fred, I really don't want to be one."-Harry  
"You? I want to be!"-George

Bill sighed and looked at Al and Hugo, who were the closest and the quietest. He shook his head then yelled again. "Oi! Everyone, shut it! I picked Teddy and I because I'm the oldest here, and he's the oldest from the future." There were some grumbles but the others nodded and George called "Alright then captain's take your picks."

Teddy went first looking around then said "I pick . . ."

The teams ended up that Bill's team the Chasers were him, Ginny, and Al, the Beaters were Hugo and Fred, Ron was the Keeper, and James, the Seeker.

Teddy and George were the Beaters for Teddy's team, Harry was the Seeker, the Chasers were Victoire, Tonks, and Louis, and Rose was Keeper.

"Since we can't use the Bludgers and Snitch, I'm going to enchant these two old Quaffles here to go around and be substitute Bludgers. Then I'll turn this golf ball gold and enchant it to act like a Snitch but stay in the orchard." Fred told everyone who murmured their agreement.

When they started to play Ginny immediatley grabbed the Quaffle and sped up the field. George shot a perfectly aimed "Bludger" that wacked her on the arm making her release it so Victiore swooped in and grabbed it.

Cursing at her brother angrily under her breath Ginny turned and flew after her niece. James floated above keeping an eye out for the spark of gold the was the golf ball/Snitch, his father a couple yards above him doing the same thing.

Victiore passed the Quaffle to Tonks who caught it quickly and then shot off quickly towards Ron. Then Al came up next to her out of nowhere, and the boy snatched the Quaffle from her, turning away at the same time, all in one deft movement. He quickly went up the field then as Louis came at him he threw it to Bill and ducked under his cousin.

After a few more passes between the Chasers on Bills team the Quaffle ended up back in Al's hand just as he was in front of his best friend. "Hey, Rosie!" he called happily as he whipped the Quaffel towards her and it flew threw the left hoop.

The cheers and groans that erupted around the orchard told just how much this family was obsessed with Quidditch. "Good job, Al!" Ginny called to him as she flew after Louis who now had the ball.

The game went by quickly and before long everyone was frozen in midair watching as the two Potters raced each other towards the gold-painted golf ball at a break-neck spead. James pulled slightly ahead then Harry strained pass him, and it continued like that for a bit one or the other pulling a little ahead than the other.

Finally James, laying flat on his broom his dark red hair whipping around his head, reached out and snatched the fast little golden "Snitch" and pulled up short grinning like wild. Bill's team burst into cheers while after a bit Teddy's did, too. They all landed and laughed clapping Al and James on their backs (for it was probably Al's many scores and James' catch that they won).

The score ended up 420 to 210 and everyone was exclaiming at how good a Beater Hugo was or how good a Seeker James was or how extremely good Al was at being Chaser. Walking back to the house everyone was looking forward to having a big snowball fight that Lily and Hermione would be joining.

Ginny looked over at Al who was walking with Rose smiling and talking. His cheeks and nose were a bright pink from the cold and had snow settling in his black hair as it gently floated down from the sky. She walked over to him taking off her cap. "Here Al put on my hat you look cold and," she smirked slightly pointing at his white flecked black head. "Your hair is going to be more white than black soon."

Al was slightly startled but he grinned and shyly took the hat and placed it on his head. "Thanks, mum." Ginny nodded and then hurried forward to walk in between her twin brothers and draped her arms around their shoulders.

Ron walked near Tonks in silence until he quickly asked "Why aren't you frreaking out." Tonks looked at him confused. "What was that Ron?"

The tall redhead shifted his feet uncomfortably and said, slower this time, "If I found out I was going to die I would be going insane right now but everyone is so calm." He glanced as his older brother, Fred, and winced unhappily. "Why?"

To his surprised Tonks laughed. "I don't know Ron. Maybe it's because the man I'm in love with finally admitted his feelings for me _and_ we have a wonderful son. I'm sad that I wasn't able to see him grow up but I'm proud that I died to make the world a better place for him-everyone." She grinned at him sadly, then brightened. "And at least I know that I'll have Mum, Harry, and all of you Weasleys to take care of him and tell him about Remus and I."

Ron nodded a look of fierce determination on his face. "Of course Tonks we'll all take care of him and treat him like are own and tell him and all of our children about the brave Remus Lupin and Nym-" He cut off at the murderous glare she shot him. "Er, Tonks-Lupin?" She smiled and nodded liking that better.

When they got back to the house Molly, Lily, and Hermione were there waiting. "Ginny, dear why aren't you wearing your hat?" Molly asked when her daughter walked up to her. The girl scowled, "I'm not a child anymore Mum. And I gave it to Al because he didn't have one." Molly glanced over at the boy who did in fact have Ginny's red hat pulled over his messy black hair. Shesighed and said "Fine." and walked back into the house.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione. "She treats me like I'm six!" she complained. Hermione shook her head smiling. "She just cares about you Ginny." Ginny sighed the same way her mother had just moments before.

Later closer to dinner they were still randomly throwing snowballs at each other but the heat of the fight had slowed and were now making a large snowman together. Harry somehow ended up helping Ginny roll around the base collecting snow and making it better.

Without even noticing it the two had been avoiding each other for some reason and they now rolled around the giant snowball in silence. Finally Ginny spoke up, "Did you mean what you said the other day when you said you had a crush on me?"

She glanced at Harry and was a little amused to see him blushing slightly. "Yes I was telling the truth. I really do like you." She grinned widely and said, "I guess you do something about it then since we have three kids."

Harry blushed deeper at that and glanced around. There was James and Louis crouched with Bill and Fred running around picking up different snowballs that they had next to them and tossing them at anyone who took their fancy while they rolled the head of the snowman and tried to find different pebbles and rocks for the eyes. Lily was inside with Hugo and Hermione looking for a proper scarf and gloves for their snowman. Al was laughing as George toted him around on his back while he walked around the garden letting the boy try to find the little gnomes somewhere among the frosted bushes.

"Yeah, I guess I do." he muttered finally. Ginny frowned but understood that this was hard for him and confusing since the only thing he could see in his future is Voldemort, not marriage or kids.

"What I don't understand," she continued as they pushed the base farther from the garden then turned slowly back. "Is why do you like me? I'm just a stupid freckled ginger who's your best friends little sister."

Harry stopped suddenly making Ginny draw up short a few steps in front of him. "Your not stupid." He said fiercely, then seemed to calm and looked down at her. She looked up and met his gaze evenly. "I personally like freckles and red hair. And your not just Ron's sister-your funny, smart, cute, and understand some of the things I've been through more than anyone else."

Ginny stared at him for a little bit then grinned. "You think I'm cute." Harry laughed then happily and leaned towards Ginny. And before either of them could think he kissed her and she was kissing back.

Fred looked around a snowball held in his gloved hand when he caught sight of Harry Potter snogging his little sister. Raising an eyebrow he snuck over to George who was now rolling the middle of the snowman with Al and Tonks.

He nudged his brother and, when he looked up, nodded over to the pair in the shadows of the garden. George's mouth flopped open and he muttered "Is that what I think it is?" Fred nodded and smirked holding up his snowball. George got a wicked smile on his face and he dropped to his knees and formed a snowball in his cupped hands.

He jumped to his feet and they both raised their hands, drawing them back while taking aim. Tonks saw what they were doing (and who they were aiming at) and cried "Fred, George no!". But she was to late. The snowballs flew threw the air glittering in the light from the house atracting the attention of everyone in the yard.

Fred's hit Harry in the head first, then George's smacked Ginny on the side. The couple broke apart and Ginny swung around with a murderous look on her face. "Fred! George! I'm going to kill you!" She took off chasing them and the twins yelped and sprinted away. Ginny was to fast for them caught up with them quickly, and tackled them to the ground shoving their faces into the snow.

"Truce! Truce!" they cried their voices muffled by the snow. Ginny sat up still sitting on them and made a snowball. She rolled off them and pounced to her feet. The scrambled to their feet groaning and stretching. "Man Ginny have you gained weight? I think my back's broken." George complained and that earned him the first snowball Ginny had made right in his face.

Everyone all started whipping snowballs then and ten minutes later when Fleur came out to call that Charlie was back and that dinner was ready, she had to duck because of the furiously flying snowballs. "What is going on?"


	9. Cellphones

Chapter EIght: The Cellphones

They all trooped into the kitchen after taking off all of their snow dampened clothes. Taking their seats Fred and George sat as far as they could from Ginny who still had a angered look on her face but they were so amused to see her sit next to Harry while blushing slightly they snickered. Ginny immediately shot them a look of venom and they ducked their heads and stared intently at their plates.

Molly bustled around making sure everyone had taken enough food and asked as she took her seat "What was that snowball fight about you looked like you were killing each other out there."

Almost everyone who had been out there laughed, the only ones who didn't were Fred and George (who were scared of what their sister would do to them if they said anything), Ginny (who was now looking quite pissed off and murderous), and Harry (who honestly was quite ticked about the whole thing, too, I mean you finally tell a girl you like her, then kiss her, and it's ruined by two snowballs smacking you in the face-_Why did I fall for a girl with six older brothers? And then get her pregnant three times, do I have a death wish in the future? _he thought).

"Harry and Ginny were kissing and Fred and George threw snowballs at them to break them up. Then Ginny was really ticked so she seriously whipped the two and it started the whole fight." Teddy smirked

Molly blinked and turned to her daughter and surrogated son "You were kissing?" Harry sunk down into his seat blushing furiously-redder than Ginny's hair. And Ginny brushed a strand of her hair away from her face (_A really pretty face too. _Harry thought a little dreamily then thought confused, _Wait what did I just think?_) she muttered something under her breath and said outloud-"Yes, so?"

The Weasley boys all flinched when she said that knowing it was not a smart thing to say to their mother. Molly just raised an eyebrow at her daughter and said "If I wasn't happy that you too finally did someting about your feelings I would be very mad at that answer."

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley and asked "Wh-what do you mean 'finally did something about your feelings'? And you aren't. . . mad?" To his surprise Molly laughed at that.

"Mad why on earth would I be mad? I'm ecstatic especially because I know you'll be getting married I know you will really be a part of the family and that you won't, well, dump her and hurt her."

"Then we'd have to hurt you." Charlie murmured a note of hostility in his voice but instead of being scared Harry was strangely horrified that they thought he might do that. "I would never do that Mrs. Weasley. He said desperately looking up at her imploringly. She stared fondly back at him and answered "I know Harry."

Nobody knew that at that second Ginny reached out and grabbded Harry's hand intwining her fingers in his. He was oddly comforted at this small gesture and sqeezed her hand gently. Molly continued then "And I may be old dear but I'm not stupid. I could tell that you had feelings for Ginny I just decided not to say anything."

"Of course you knew-your the all seeing Mum." Bill sighed with a playful smile to his mother who just rolled her eyes.

All of the sudden a high ringing sound came from Victiore's back pocket she quickly scrambled to get her phone out and when she did she held it before her staring at it as though she'd never seen it before.

"I didn't know it would work over _years_."she gasped. "Well answer it!" Teddy cried. Louis started waving his hands around shaking his head while making a hissing noise. "No, No! Don't, it'll be Mum and she'll have a fit!" Ignoring her brother (though it would have been wiser to listen to him) she opened th phone and pushed the talk button.

_2014-The Burrow_

Ginny was pacing back and forth in the kitchen as her mother tried to calm her down. Molly wasn't getting anywhere.

"What if they're hurt? What if the Death Eaters have them? What if everything gets messed up or-or. . ." She faltered her slightly hystarical rant as Harry stood up from the table and went to wrap his arms around her. Trembling she hid her face in his chest.

"It's _fine_ Ginny we'll get them back and it won't help any if you drive yourself crazy with worry and what ifs." She muttered something into his sweater but they couldn't make it out because it was so muffled. He raised an eyebrow at Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, and Bill who were all in the kitchen with them and mouthed "_Did anyone catch that?_" everyone shook their heads.

"What was that Gin?" he asked pulling her away gently from him. She looked up at him and he was pained to see her pale scared face with her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. Sniffling a bit she muttered, "Did you and Hermione find anything?"

He visibly brightened at this question. "Yes Kingsley has been able to talk Stand Meyson-the head of the Department of Mysteries-into giving him a new time turner. Now we just have to find out when and where we are." She had been feeling better until that last sentence where she let out a groan and dropped her head back onto his shoulder.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Fleur pouted. The answer to this question came running into the kitchen in the form of Dominque who was holding the muggle cell phone that Harry had gotten her for her birthday.

"Uncle Harry remember you gave Victiore a phone like this years ago?" For some reason the young Ravenclaw Weasley seemed extremely excited. Harry nodded. "Well she had her phone with her when they went back in time!" They all stared at her while this information sunk in. "Noo." Ron said when they all reached the same conclusion. "It can't be possible."

Fleur stood up and got Dominque's phone from her and feverishly started to punch Victiore's phone number in it. "There's only one way to find out isn't there?" After she finished she held the phone up to her ear and looked at them excitement on her face. "It's ringing!" Ginny moved to her side quickly and they all waited for someine to pick up.

The Burrow-1996

As soon as Victiore said "Hello?" into the phone there was a burst of noise on the other end someone talking rapidly but they were unable figure out what they were saying.

Victiore tried vainly to talk but it was hard for her. "Yes we're okay maman-Louis is here to. At the Burrow. . . Um same date except for it's 1996." Another explosion of yells was heard over the phone. All of the wizards who didn't understand this "phone" were watching open mouthed.

Victiore held the phone away from her ear grimacing. "She's slipped into French!" Louis groaned "Oh no."

Louis turned to the others and told them "Maman sort of slips back into French when she is really angry or worried. Right now I expect it's both." They all turned back to watch as Victiore decided the best way to get her mother to listen was to try to yell her out in her first language.

"Nous sommes avec grandmum et grand-papa. . . Non, personne n'est blessé alors calmez-vous! Oh Dieu vous arrêtez et écoutez-moi! Est-tante Ginny là, puis-je s'il vous plaît de lui parler? . . . Pourquoi, parce qu'elle se fait arrêter et écoutez-moi au lieu de crier mon oreille de réduction!"

As she yelled into the small deviced Louis kept up a rapid recount of what she was saying for the people who can't speak French. "She's saying-'We're with Grandmum and Grandpa. . . No, no one is hurt so calm down! Oh God will you stop and listen to me! Is Aunt Ginny there, can I please speak to her? . . . Why, because she will actually stop and listen to me instead of yell my ear off!'"

Victiore was quiet for a bit listening intently for Fleur had obviously calmed down a bit and was asking her questions. When Victiore answered it was still in French. "Um, nous leur avons dit nos noms, nos parents, et aah décédé. Qui est là? Eh bien l'oncle Harry, Ginny tante, la mère de Teddy et le père, vous, papa, tous les autres Weasley, sauf pour l'oncle Percy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe. . . ainsi nous avons joué un match de Quidditch, construit un bonhomme de neige, et avait une bataille de neige aujourd'hui. Vous auriez dû voir sillage Al James jusqu'à ce matin," she giggled brigtly. "Et de tout le monde fait face quand ils ont découvert qui les parents de James, Al, et Lily sont. Maintenant, je peux parler à ma tante Ginny? D'accord, vous aimez maman au revoir."

Again Louis translated "Um, we told them our names, our parents, and aah who died. Who's here? Well Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Teddy's mum and dad, you, dad, all the other Weasley's except for Uncle Percy. What's been happening. . . well we played a Quidditch game, built a snowman, and had a snowball fight today. You should have seen Al wake up James this morning . . . and everyones faces when they found out who James, Al, and Lily's parents are. Now can I talk to Aunt Ginny? Okay, love you to maman good-bye."

Victiore's face lit up with relief and they were all able to figure out Ginny had come on the phone. "Oh Dieu merci, ma tante Ginny! Oh yeah I can speak English again, sorry. Lily, Al, and James are fine. Yup Rosie and Hugo too. . . There right here with me, we were eating dinner when maman called. You want to talk to them? Which one?" James sunk down in his seat and was now chanting "Not me, not me, not me, please dear God not me!" in a low voice.

Victiore nodded listening to Ginny, "Yeah here's Al." She handed the phone over to her younger cousin, sitting in between her and his father, who took it and held it gingerly as though scared she might start yelling but completely relaxed when his mum started to talk. "I'm fine Mum."

Victiore looked at James. "She told me she could hear you." She said sounding amused. James stuck his tongue out at her blushing.

Ginny was very weirded out when she heard her own older self speaking on the phone to Al. "Al, are you okay-oh thank God you landed in the Burrow, I have been going insane here since we figured out what happened to you." Al looked guilty but for what reason past Ginny and Harry had no idea.

"Sorry Mum. I'm fine though we all are. Are-are you coming to get us?" There was a frightened note to his voice when he asked that and it made both Ginny's wish they could just pull him into a big reasuring hug. "Of course sweet-heart, Dad and Aunt Hermione are getting another time turner soon and we will be there to get you as soon as we can."

Harry looked at Ginny who was still holding his hand. "Your very good with kids, Gin." he whispered almost teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh piss off, Potter." she muttered making him snigger.

After Al talked with Ginny she asked to talk with just the adults so Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill, and Fleur walked into the sitting room with the phone. They sat around a small coffe table and with Ginny's instructions put it on speaker and placed it on the table in front of them.

The first thing future Harry said to them was, "Thank you for watching them for us." They were startled but Molly quickly answered "Anytime Harry dear. They are all adorable." Someone snorted with amusement on the other end and Ron's voice echoed out "They haven't spent enough time with James then especially when he's in the same room as Rose, it's World War Three when they get into an arguement, that is."

Laughter came out of the phone now and it surprised them how light-hearted the people from the future seemed. "We should be coming in two days at the most if that's not a problem for you?" Hermione informed them.

"Of course it's not a problem this will be a fun few days." Bill grinned. The future Bill answered himself, "As long as you don't let James and Louis get bored." They weren't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Well we better get going and eat before the kids start eating without us." Remus muttered to the phone and Ginny answered him "Alright and just _please_ keep them safe." The desperate pleading note in her voice made them all start nodding then, when they remembered that she couldn't see them, they said "Of course Ginny, we'll protect them with our lives."

There came a sigh from the other end then the people from the future gave muttered "Good-byes." and with a click left the people from the past staring at the small quiet silver phone.


	10. Getting the Time Turner

**Sorry I haven't been updated in a while but it has been a hectic week at school! My teachers have been cramming in last minute work before Christmas vacation and since I'm in student council I've been going crazy with all of the meetings about the Christmas dance we're having Monday and the Christmas activities we are doing the last day of school. Yeah and it didn't help that a couple days ago my science teacher tied my shoelaces to the table leg while I was taking notes! When I finally figured out what he did I freaked out and started yelling (more like half yelling half laughing) at him and everyone in the class was laughing, I mean my friend Kaylee who sits next to me was dying of laughter. *Sigh* Oh well, enough boring you with what's happening in my life, on with the story! **

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does!**

Chapter Nine: Finally Getting the Time Turner!

_2014_

Harry was sitting at his desk staring down at a memo, but not reading it. He chewed on his lip thinking hard as he finally looked up at the pictures on his desk.

There was one with James, Louis, and Fred II all laughing brightly there arms draped over each others shoulders.

Lily clinging to Teddy, who was holding her, grinned at the camera and giggled as Teddy turned his hair different colors. There was one with Teddy when he was younger, around 10 years old, smirking playfully his turquoise hair falling into his pale face.

Victiore on her birthday a few years ago attacking Harry in a big hug after he gave her her phone.

Al smiling shyly and staring at the camers through the long black lashes that any girl would kill for which he had gotten from Ginny.

An old picture with Fred and George waving energetically from brooms in their sixth year. Ginny at Ron and Hermione's wedding dressed up in her maid of honor dress. Harry himself with Ron and Hermione from their fifth year.

And there were more spread around Harry's office, enough to show just how much he loved his family.

Sighing he stood up to stretch right when a little airplane zoomed into the room and landed on his desk. Thinking it must be from Kingsley about the time turner he grabbed it and opened it eagerly.

He wasn't disappointed and as soon as he recognized the Minister's handwriting he darted out into the corridor to run and find Ron. While he hurried away he read the quickly written letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm sending this same letter to Hermione now. You can finally have the time turner and Stand has promised to tell no one that I have taken it (even though he doesn't know exactly why I have taken one either). Come to my office as soon as you have gotten Ron. I will floo Ginny for you and get her to come, though I doubt it'll take much. Hermione will have to set it because I am not to good with these now and then you can go get the kids._

_ Kingsley_

Harry grinned and practically ran into Ron who had been coming down to his office to ask about any news from Kingsley.

"He has the time turner and he, Gin, and Hermione are waiting for us!" Harry gasped before Ron could ask. Ron gaped for a moment then smiled grabbing his brother-in-law's arm and dragging him off down the corridor to the lifts.

While in it the two were cast strange looks as they bounced on their heels, willing the lift to go faster. By some strange coincidence Arthur and Percy entered and immediately looked at Ron and Harry. "Kingsley has the time turner?" Arthur guessed. The two nodded. "Well can we come with you to make sure you four go into the past alright?" Percy whispered moving closer to his brothers.

They exchanged glances "Sure." Harry finally smiled. Percy grinned back but then started to anxiously bounce on his feet along with his brother and brother-in-law.

Harry put his hand into his pocket and felt Dominque's small slim phone. She had given it to him the other night after they had called Victiore.

He smirked slightly remembering. He had wanted to talk to Al when Victiore put him on with Ginny but she had been so relieved to hear their son's voice that she had hogged the phone until they had had to go. Not that he really cared she had been on the whole time, the delighted look on her face (which had been so pale and worried the past few days) was enough for him.

Then after they had hung up Harry had tried to give Dom back her phone but she shook her head.

"You keep it Uncle Harry," she had said. "just in case they try to call again soon or you need to call them." She had grinned brightly up at him and given her uncles, aunts, and grandparents hugs before she and her slightly less stressed parents left to go back to Shell Cottage.

He had been glad that she insisted he take it because. . .

_1996: The night before._

Al and James both lay on their camp beds in the cramped room knowing that each other were awake but not sure if they should say anything. Finally James sat up and Al copied him.

"What did Mum say? Are they coming to get us soon? Are they alright in the future?" he tried to make the last part a joke but you could hear the scared note in his voice. Though later he would have argued quite stubbornly if anyone tried to say he had been frightened.

Al moved and sat next to his big brother. "She just asked how everyone was and what we had been doing and everyone's reactions to our parents. She said that Kingsley was getting a time turner for them and as soon as she could get it they would be coming for us."

James nodded and admitted to his brother with a small blush "I wish I could have talked to her. I know I said I didn't want to but I kinda wish I could have." Al looked up at him with big green eyes. Then he smirked slightly and for a second you could see a bit of his maurader and Weasley ancestory shine through. He bounced to his feet. "Come on James lets go call Mum and Dad."

James looked confused. "Wha-?" But his question died quickly as Al grabed his wrist and dragged him out of the attic room.

They darted down the stairs and stopped at Bill's bedroom door. James looked at his brother confused. "You want to steal Victiore's cellphone to call Mum and Dad? We only know Dominque's phone number though and she probably isn't with them."

Al shrugged. "It's worth a try, isn't it? And it is not stealing-it's borrowing!" He opened the door quietly and snuck into his aunt and uncles room. James surprisingly hesitated then followed.

It was dark inside, of course, and just as cramped as Ron's room since Louis and Victiore slept in here with their parents. The two slunk over to their oldest Weasley cousin's bed and started to dearch around for the phone.

Finally James found it laying on Bill's old trunk next to Victiore and snatched it up. He shot Al a look and they moved towards the door. Then they crept down into the kitchen were Al took the phone from James and typed in Dom's number and handed it back to James.

After a few rings the phone was picked up and a deep groggy voice, slurred by sleep, said "Hullo?" James grinned.

"Dad!" he cried and immediately the voice became more alert. "James is that you? Wait let me get your mother up." They heard his voice again muffled and farther away this time.

"Ginny, James is on the phone." he whispered to the boys sleeping mum. They heard a creak and a thump. "Oww Gin calm down you didn't need to sit up so quickly."

They heard Ginny exclaim "Well if your head wasn't there Harry." And then there was a slight scuffling sound as though Ginny had just wrestled the phone from Harry's grasp. "Jamie? Is everything alright? Where are your brother and sister?" Then her motherly instincts came over her and she said "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

James laughed into the phone-that mischeivious laugh that always set their mother fuming-and answered "I couldnt sleep and I wanted to talk to you. Al and I took Victiore's phone to call you."

Harry was the one who then asked "Al's with you, were is Lily?"

Neither Potter boy noticed thier grandmother come in quietly and stay there in the doorway's shadows.

"Lily's up with Rosie asleep in mum's room." James answered. Then giving the small red haired and black haired boys heart attacks Molly stepped forward and said softly "I could go get Lily if you want to talk to her too."

The boys jumped ten feet in the air and swung around. "Oh it's just you grandma." sighed Al. She smiled at them. "Sorry if I scared you but I heard you in Bill's room and decided to come see what you were doing. Like I said I can get Lily if you would like."

Harry and Ginny were hesitant. They really wanted to hear their daughter's voice along with their sons but if she was asleep they would hate to wake her. And they told Molly so. "She wouldn't mind, I know it." James said confidently.

Molly decided that James was right and went quickly went to go get Lily. Up in her daughter's room she was quiet as she went to gently wake up the small seven year old. She paused for a second frozen staring at the little girl. A strange mixture of sadness and happiness over-whelmed her because Lily looked _so_ much like Ginny had at that age. The long bright red hair, sweet adorable face, freckles splattered all over, the innocent, ignorant expression on her sleeping face when she believed everything that goes wrong can be solved by her daddy just like that. . .

Ginny used to be like that but now she understood that the world and all of it's troubles were more than her daddy could handle.

With a sigh Molly leaned down and layed a hand softly on the girl's arm. "Lily, dear, your parents are on the phone and would like to talk to you." Lily's brown eyes fluttered and she mumbled and stretched but didn't wake up. Molly smiled. "Come on sweety I'll carry you down." She picked her up and silently went down the stairs.

James and Al were giggling at something that one of their parents had said and looked up as she came in carrying their little sister. Lily had still been drowsy when Molly set her down in a chair next to James but perked up when she heard her parents voices. "Mummy! Daddy!" she squealed.

Molly moved back and let the small family talk together. It was about a half an hour before the kids started to yawn and Harry and Ginny heard. The concerned parent in them started talking and they said that they should cut the call and have the three go back to sleep. Al, Lily, and James argued at first then relented. After many "bye"s and "love you"s and "good night"s they hung up.

Molly promised to put the phone back for them and let the boys go to sleep then and there. Lily though hung back and looking sleepier than her brothers held up her arms and looked imploringly at her grandma.

Molly smiled and picked up the little girl.

_2014_

Harry sighed as they finally came to the right floor and followed the Weasley's out and to Kingsley's office, thinking about his children the whole time. When they walked into the minister's office he immediately was tackled by his wife who grinned up at him excitedly. "He's got it!" she said brightly. "Hermione just has to set it to the right time and date and we can go get them."

Harry laughed at her childish radiant attitude and kissed her swiftly. Then Ginny pulled away glancing at her father and older brother. "Wait why are you here?" she asked bewildered.

Percy grinned at her. "What Harry gets the only enthusiastic greeting?" Ginny smiled taking the hint and hugged him and Arthur. "Well he is my husband you know."

Ron explained that Arthur and Percy just wanted to see them off as Harry went and shook hands with Kingsley. Then all conversations were cut off as Hermione cried "I got it!"

They looked at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"It is all set up! We can go get the kids!" A small cheer erupted from the grown men and women in the room. "Now Ron, Harry, Ginny come here and put this around your necks."

They all did as they were told and Hermione twisted the little hour glass. The four were just able to shoot smiles at the Minister and their brother and father before they diappeared in a flash of bright white light just like their children.

They landed hard in a pile of snow. Harry jumped to his feet and pulled Ginny to her's while brushing the snow out of her hair gently. Hermione and Ron clambered to their feet next to them.

"I guess we should have thought of bringing our cloaks right?" Ron grinned as they all shivered and huddled together for warmth.

Harry looked over at the lopsided house he loved so much. His heart leapt as he thought that his children were in there waiting for them. "Come on lets go get them." He wrapped an arm around Ginny waist and pulled his blue-lipped wife closer to him as they set off for her and Ron's childhood home.


	11. Reunion and a Prank

**I feel sooo bad about not updating sooner. Sorry! I hope this new chapter makes up for it! P.S. I have a new HP story about them going into the future (yes I like writing time travel fics) and I would be happy if you read that one too. :D P.S.S. Sorry for the sucky chapter title, I couldn't think of anything else. P.S.S.S. I'm going to have a few questions after the chapter so please tell me what you think and review!**

**I don't own HP.**

Chapter Ten: Reunion

_1996_

James and Louis were sprawled out on the sitting room floor, on their stomaches, heads bent together. Everyone was giving them wary looks thinking _What the hell are they up to?_

Fred and George couldn't take it anymore and went to kneel next to them, questioning in low voices. Their nephews grinned up at them and whispered back, while James tapped something laying on the floor in between them. Fred and George laughed and sat down. Obviously the twins had joined forces with the two eleven year olds.

"We are _so_ dead." Teddy groaned making Tonks laugh and Remus grin. "Why did Harry and Ginny name him after James _and _Sirius? Do they want every Hogwarts proffesor to come and kill them?" Remus joked. Teddy smiled and leaned back in his arm chair, turning his hair a sort of curly, iridecsent black.

"I don't know, maybe they _weren't_ thinking?" The boy laughed. "It was really late at night when Jamie was born and I was seven, but I can still remember when Proffesor McGonagall came to see James and almost cried when Gin told her the name. Whether it was out of fear or happiness, I still don't know." Everyone around who heard this laughed loudly.

Tonks may have just met her son but she loved him more than she thought was possible. He was just like both herself and Remus with his ever changing hair, heart-shaped face, cheerful demeanor, and responsible attitude. She smiled softly and asked him "Teddy who do you live with?"

"Oh, er, Gram of course. Though I'm over at Grimmauld place a lot, and Shell Cottage (that's your haouse Bill, Fleur) and the Burrow." Teddy answered. Tonks was relieved by this answer glad he had her mum, the Potters, and the Weasley's to take care him. There wouldn't be anyone else she would want to be there for her son if she couldn't be. But at this Ginny looked up in alarm.

"Grimmauld Place?" she said looking distinctly sick. "We"-she indicated herself, Harry, snd their kids-"live there?" Without waiting for an answer she plowed on, "Oh no, that place is like a hellhole. I am _not_ living there with my family." She crossed her arms defiantly and glared at Harry, of all people, who looked at the angry red heads family for help. They just sniggered at his predicament and didn't offer any.

"Don't worry, Aunt Ginny." Victoire said soothingly, coming to her favorite uncle's defense. "Uncle Harry had it completely remodeled after the war, it is a really nice house now." Ginny seemed to relax and nodded. Harry shot his neice a grateful look. Victoire smirked and mouthed at him '_You owe me one, Uncle Harry.' _making him smile.

(While all of this talking was happening Fred, James, George, and Louis slipped out of the room into the kitchen and then hurried back in without anyone but Al noticing. He just kept quiet though, and smirked.)

Hugo watched all of this quietly, and was now watching out the window, wishing they could have another Quidditch game. Then he squinted out at the slight movement coming from down the lawn. Four very familiar figures appeared, and he gasped. "Lils can you see them too, or am I going crazy?" He whispered nudging his best friend and then pointing outside.

The little redhaired girl scrambled arouund to glance out the window. She started beaming. "Oh it is them Hu!" She grabbed his hand and looked at the others, they didn't see the two seven year olds slip outside.

The four frozen adults did see the small children slip out of the house, though, and come sprinting up as fast as their little legs could carry them. "Lily, Hugo!" they all cried as the two smacked into their group and pounced on their parents.

Hermione plucked up Hugo and she and Ron started to sqeeze him to death in a bright hug, as Harry and Ginny both wrapped their arms around their small daughter.

"Where is everyone else? Your brothers, cousins?" Harry asked Lily as he picked her up away from the cold snow. Ginny pressed in closer brushing the bright red hair away from the smiling girl's face. "Oh they're inside. Hugo and I saw you and came to get you. I don't think anyone noticed."

"They didn't! We ran out while they were talking." Hugo laughed from his mother's arms. Hermione rolled her eyes, amused. "Okay then let's go get everyone else." Ron nodded eagerly at her side wanting to see his daughter.

Lily wriggled down from Harry's arms, grabbed his hand and her mothers, and started dragging them towards the Burrow. "Come on, everyone wants to see you!" Lily said brightly. Ginny laughed, catching her brothers hand as she was pulled past him, and brought him along too.

The small group practically ran up to the door and into the kitchen. The adults from the future had to thaw themselves out though, after being outside for so long, then they followed Lily and Hugo into the sitting room. "Hey look, they're here!" Hugo cried, making the surprised people in the room look up.

Jumbled cries of-"Mum! Dad! Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny! Aunt Hermione! Uncle Ron!" were heard from the time travellers as they threw themselves into their mother/father/aunt/uncle's arms in delight.

Al and James tackled their parents with Louis, and Rose and Victoire ran up to Ron and Hermione. But Teddy hung back a bit, delight on his face along with uncertainty. The uncertainty vanished though when Ginny, who was hugging Al fiercely with one arm, held out the other to her godson. Acting quite childish Teddy ran forward, to the person who was like a mother to him, and threw his arms around her.

The people from the past were quite confused but happy to see the kids with their family. When the kids finally pealed away from the adults Victoire, Louis, James, Teddy, and Lily all started talking at once trying to explain what happened and why they shouldn't be blamed.

"It was Louis-" "It was James-" "Your study was open and they picked up the time turner-" "I tried to stop them-" "_We_ _all _tried to stop them-" Ron cut across them laughing, "Hey, hey! Don't worry you can all blame each other at home but now," he turned to Rose and Al. "who was it?" The two immediately pointed to James and Louis, who scowled at them.

"That's what we thought." Ginny said rolling her eyes. She looked at her son and nephew. "You two should be on your knees begging for a short grounding." The two boys dropped down. "Don't ground us! Please, we need to go to the shop after Christmas to help Uncle George and Freddie with a new product!" they cried in unison, much to everyone's amusement.

The twins raised eyebrows at their little sister. "We didn't know you commanded so much power Gin." they whispered teasingly. She _(past Ginny)_ smacked them both upside their heads. "And don't forget it." She stuck her tongue out at them.

The future Ginny, though, just pulled up the two boys, laughing. "I didn't mean it literally." James and Louis shrugged, smirking.

Unable to hold in the question Arthur blurt out "Are they always like that?" Ginny blinked her big brown eyes at him in surprise. "Like what, Dad?"

Arthur smiled, his daughter may be older, but obviously she hasn't changed much and this made it easier to talk to her. "They act like Fred and George-always together, saying things together. Do they always do that?" Ginny smiled. "Not always but a lot of the time. Mostly James and Fred do that kind of thing, Louis is more his own person." She ruffled the silver-blond hair of her nephew who laughed.

Then in the middle of their reunion, James, Louis, Fred, and George's forgotten prank went off in the kitchen.

**Haha sorry about the not-so-big cliffhanger. Now here are my questions:**

**1. Any suggestions for the prank? I'm not sure what the twins, Louis, and James should have done to the kitchen.**

**2. I want to write some new stories but I need to know which one should I do first? There is reading the characters reading the Deathly Hallows , or Albus's years at Hogwarts. I know both have been done a lot but I would still like to try them (personally I would like to try reading the book more) but, again, which one do you think I should do?**


	12. Umbridge Kitchen And Magenta Explosions

**PLEASE READ**

**Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed and told me what story you thought I should do. When I'm done with this story I'll start that one! Now I'm going to put up a poll on profile asking which characters should read it together. Please go and answer that for me! I'll love you all even more if you do! Now I just have to say while I'm writing this I am also watching A Very Potter Musical. Has anyone seen it? If you haven't immediately go to YouTube and type in A Very Potter Musical act 1 part 1 in. It is 'Totally Awesome'! You'll get that after you watch it. (Be warned though there is a bit of swearing.) Now read! And I go off singing "Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, goblins and ghosts and magical feasts!"**

Chapter Eleven: An Umbridge Kitchen And Magenta Explosion

Everyone froze as a loud bang sounded and brightly colored sparks blew out of the bottom of the door; then Molly moaned, "What did the four of you do?"

"James, Louis you didn't bring anything from Uncle George's shop did you?" Hermione asked in exasperation. The two eleven year olds looked at each other, and then started talking over one another.

"We didn't mean to-"

"James had a test product in his pocket-"

"Uncle George gave it to me-"

"forgot he had it-"

"we were looking at it and they came over-"

"we just set it in the kitchen-"

"didn't know it would go off-"

"er, sorry?" they both finished with that, looking up at there family with hopeful eyes. Hopeful that they wouldn't get grounded even longer, of course.

Older Ginny **(A/N: Er, older variants of people will just be referred to as older. . . like Older Harry, Older Ginny, Older Ron, and Older Hermione.)** opened her mouth looking as though she was going to start reprimanding them again but was cut off by another bang.

With agonized looks everyone hurried into the kitchen to stop dead; gaping at the mess before them.

"It's horrible! My eyes our melting!" Ron cried clapping his hands over his blue eyes. James, George, Louis, and Fred burst out laughing.

"What was that called again, James?" Fred called choking on his mirth.

The boy beamed even wider. "Uncle George called it, "The Umbitch Room Style". 'Want to get back at someone just put this in their room and press the button-it'll be a replica of Dolores Umbridge's offices; with a little bit of advertisement for WWW in there too. Recite spell on bottom to return room to normal.'" James answered.

Everyone burst out laughing at that (yes _everyone_, even Molly) and Ginny made everyone laugh even harder when she did a perfect impression to go with the newly styled kitchen. "Hem, hem."

The room was spectacular (in a horrid, frilly way). Everything was now different shades of pink-hot pink, pale pink, rosy pink, baby pink-and covered with frills and lace. The walls were covered with white plates holding frolicking, mewing kittens. For even more effect little pink heart-shaped confetti were floating around the room-one landed in Tonks' hair and she hurriedly brushed it out.

They quickly figured out what was the advertisement-standing on the middle of the table was a miniature black volcano that was making the loud banging noises to draw attention to itself. A few glowing embers from it were lain out on the table; not burning it thankfully. The volcano was belching out bright magenta sparks and flames. They sent flickering colors around the room and reflected in the confetti. Floating above the kitchen table and the volcano was "WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES; GO THERE NOW!" in flashing neon colors.

"Well, that advertisement really is affective. It sure does catch your attention." Remus smiled mildly; Teddy nodded vigorously from beside him.

"Yez zis ees a very good prank, I will admit, but we should really get ze kitchen back to normal." Fleur sighed looking around. She looked at her son and asked, "Were ees ze box with ze spell?"

"Er," Louis said glancing at James. He raised his eyebrow at his cousin in confusion. James shrugged and shook his head, looking uncertain. The two boys sent questioning looks to their uncles.

Fred and George looked away, whistling.

"I dunno." Louis muttered under his breath. Fleur raised an alarmed eyebrow, "What?"

James answered this time, inching away from his mother slowly. Both versions; just in case. "Um, we don't . . . know?" The whole kitchen gave a loud groan.

"Well you're going to have to find it!" Rose squeaked.

Al nodded, "We can't modify their memories then go back to 2014 leaving the kitchen like this!"

Older Ginny hid her face in her hands as Older Ron moaned, "I didn't think of that."

"This is bad." Hugo summed up simply, grimacing. They all agreed whole-heartedly.

"Now what are you going to do?" Charlie asked blinking. Molly bounced up briskly. "Well they'll have to stay here until they can put it back to its normal state. It may be packed but we'll make more room, right?" They all knew she was suggesting this mostly because she desperately wanted her older children and grandchildren to be able to stay for at least a little bit longer.

Older Harry nodded in agreement. "I doubt that was what Kingsley wanted us to do. I personally wanted to get back to our time quickly but we don't have much choice do we? And it may be fun, if we keep Fred, George, Louis, and James away from each other."

**Okay I have to give big, big, big! thanks to the people who gave me ideas for the prank:**

**UberLoopy who gave me the idea of turning the kitchen all pink and all frilly and stuff, like Umbridge's office. Thank you soooo much, it was an awesome idea.**

**Olympus Wizard who gave me the idea for the mini volcano and magenta flames. Thanks O.W. you're my bestest friend! (Thanks for lending me Mockingjay; too, I'll read more of it after this!)**


	13. Search and    Stupidity?

**So, so, soooo sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy reading the Warriors series and working on school projects. Thanks to all reviewers and now without further ado-the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: . . . You know.**

Chapter Twelve: Search and . . . Stupidity?

"You go search the living room and kitchen right now James, Louis." Older Hermione ordered them. The two boys gaped at her, everyone else got to go play outside but they were stuck looking for a little cardboard box?

"But Aunt Hermione!" they whined together giving her big pleading eyes. She didn't waver one bit.

"No buts go!" The two turned and hurried into the kitchen, knowing they shouldn't push her. As they went the others could here their whispered conversation.

"Where did you put it?" James muttered.

"Me?" Louis exclaimed, looking scandalized. "I didn't have it!"

"Yeah you did! 'Cause I sure didn't!"

"Well I don't have it either, stupid."

"Stupid? That's ironic seeing who said it!"

"Touché, Potter, touché."

Then they disappeared into the now pink room and they could only barely hear their grumbles as Teddy called after them, being overly cheerful, "Don't choke on the confetti!"

Older Hermione spotted Fred and George pulling their hats on as they chattered on and on to Tonks and Charlie about something in the newest issue of Witch Broomstick and weaved in and out of the others to get to them. She stopped next to them and tapped their shoulders. Turning George cried, "Who be tapping our shoulders?"

Older Hermione rolled her eyes and said sternly, "You should be helping your nephews find that reverse spell."

The twins seemed uncomfortable at first and said defensively, "We only helped hem set it up, one of them had the box. We don't know where it is."

"You should still help them." Older Hermione muttered. "So go in and help." When they opened to protest again she didn't even let them start, she just cut across them. "I'm older than you so you have to go listen to me!"

"Well if you want to do go that far," Fred said raising his eyebrows as his and George's eyes twinkled. "We are from the past though, so actually _we_ are older than _you_!"

"Fight with that logic, Hermione." Tonks joked as she walked outside Remus and Charlie on either side of her.

Hermione scowled at Fred and George, they had a point. And then she stalked off muttering something about them that was not too flattering about the twins.

Louis's hair was now purpler and than its usual silvery-blond due to the bit of glop from the volcano flew out and landed on top of his head. He was crawling underneath the table, sifting through the piled of frills and hearts, eyes peeled for the box he and James had brought along to the past with them.

He jumped and ended up hitting his head on a chair leg when James called from across the room.

"Find anything!" he howled as though they were on different sides of a Quidditch field, not on opposite sides of a small kitchen. Then he started sniggering when he heard the loud 'thump' Louis head made against the chair.

The young Weasley crawled out from under the table rubbing the bump on his head. He scowled when James began laughing harder seeing his purple hair.

"Oh shut up." He growled, playfully. "At least I'm not a walking valentine."

James stopped laughing, confused. He looked down at himself and gaped. He was somehow covered from head to toe in the pink hearts, and a bit of lace hung from his glasses.

"Bloody hippogriffs!" He yelped. "How did that happen?" He began to brush himself off hurriedly but stopped when an amused voice came from the kitchen doorway.

"I shouldn't hear you saying that."

Both eleven year olds spun around blinking. Ginny smirked at them and the sixteen year old girl moved forward.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked.

"Helping." Ginny said with a bright smile as she reached out and pulled the lace off of James's glasses. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope!" they both cried looking aggravated.

They went back to work then searching the rest of the kitchen, though they tried to stay away from the cat/plate/thing. Then they looked throughout the whole sitting room too.

Finally defeated the three collapsed into armchairs. "Nothing!" James exclaimed. "Absolutely nothing."

"Damn." Ginny muttered under her breath so the boys wouldn't hear her. All of the sudden a thought came to her. _No, they can't be that stupid not to think of. . . ._

"Did you check your pockets, perhaps?" she asked looking at them warily. Louis stared at her and then at his cousin who was blinking slowly. They shoved their hands into their pockets but then came up empty handed. "What about Fred and George then?"

"Let's go and ask!" James hopped out of his seat and ran out the door Louis following. Both were brimming with the hope that they would get to stop looking soon.

**Grr, I'm not that proud of this chapter but oh well. I think it seems sort of rushed, what about all of you?**


	14. Finale!

**Well sorry for not updating in such a long time but I sorta lost my drive for this story. So sorry a billion times if this final chapter sucks as much as I think it is going to. It's gonna be short since it's a bit like an epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Chapter Thirteen: The Finale!

Fred sniggered as he shoved his younger borther into the snow. "Yield, Ronniekins! Yield!" Ron's long limbs were flailing out on either side of him, one mitten-less hand tried to smack at Fred but the redheaded joke shop owner just shoved the hand away. Then Ron began yelling something, but his brother couldn't hear what he was saying do to the fact his face was pressed into the ground and his voice was muffled.

"What? I didn't seem to catch that, ickle Ronnie." Fred asked gleefully. He let up on the preassure he was putting on Ron's head just enough for him to turn it to the side.

"Alright! I yield, now get _off _you bloody idiot!" he howled.

"Okay." Fred got to his feet again, making sure to shove Ron's face into the snow one more time.

As he staggered a bit, trying to regain his footing, a piece of cardboard fluttered out of his pocket. Not that he, or anyone else, noticed.

About five minutes later Ginny came out along with her future son and nephew. They walked up to the twins looking exasperated and a little eager. Fred wondered if they had found the instructions. He would be glad to see the kitchen looking less vulgar but would still be sad to see his future family go, taking his memories of this adventure with them. Especially since he would never get to know them either. He would be dead. . . .

He suppressed a sigh, looking over at his twin. He knew how badly his death will effect George, and he didn't really want his best friend to go through so much pain. But, Fred thought with conviction, George would pull through it; hadn't these time travelers already told him that?

"So what brings your search out here, my friends?" George questioned the approaching people. For some reason though James was slowing down, falling behind the other two. Fred paid that no mind though and fell into a conversation with his little sister.

James thought he had just seen a bit of blue over in the snow. . . there! Then Lily and Hugo, chased by Teddy and Victoire, darted across his line of vision and he lost sight of that blue thing. He paused. Had he just been imagining it? Had the package even been blue?

He continued over to that spot, though, if only to satisfy his curiousity. There, in the snow, was a square of cardboard. James plucked it off the ground and squinted at the thing through strands of his red hair.

He jumped in delight and called, "I found it!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "How'd it get out here?" asked Al.

"I dunno. But I found it!" James replied.

)(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()

They stood in the now normal kitchen split into two groups, future people and past people.

They had said their tearful good-byes and now everyone was preparing themselves for having their minds wiped on the past people side. Hermione would do this task, because Harry and Ron were both still pretty bad at it.

She waved her wand in an intricate pattern and murmured, "Obliviate." Everyone slumped over their eyes drooping and unfocused. The adults worked quickly to transport the people who had not been there originally back to their resprective homes and moved the people who were there for the holiday into different rooms so it wouldn't look like they were all shoved in one place for no reason.

Then the future people grouped together and Hermione set the time turner to the year they were in and twirled the hourglass. They all disappeared with a flash.

When they reappeared in Grimmauld Place Lily sighed. "I wish they could've kept their memories. Maybe it would've changed some things."

Her father pulled her into a hug. "But it might have also changed so much that you or james or Al or any of your cousins hadn't been born. Someone else might have died when they shouldn't have. We may not like that we couldn't seve those we did loose but we have to know they wouldn't want us to regret anything. The would want us to be happy." Hary told her.

Ginny nodded. "That's right sweetheart."

So with that they, and their family, descended down into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place's kitchen to inform everyone else that they were home and safe.

_**READ THIS IMPRTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!**_

**So that's the end of my story! I would like to dedicate it to everyone who stuck with it and reviewed and made me very happy by praising it! P.S. If any of you like Star Wars I have started a sort of AU fanfic for that. The summary is: **The law has changed at the end of TPM and now Jedi can have families. Anakin is raised on Naboo being taught the ways of the force by Obi-Wan, who has help from Siri Tachi. Will this change his destiny? Def. Anakin/Padmé ?Siri/Obi-Wan? **Pretty much the overall point of this story is that I hated that Anakin turned into Darth Vader and I locked myself in a bathroom and cried when Padmé died so I wanted to explore a little world of my own creation where everyone is not killed and Anakin and Padmé can be together openly. Please read and enjoy! Also I wanted to know your opinion on my other HP time travel story Sirius, Harry, and the Time Travel Potion. I'm debating on deleting it because I just don't have that drive to keep writing for it. What do you think I should do?**


End file.
